A Servant's Tale
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Stella, a servant to the Shield's family, encounters her hardest chore yet: keeping the prince happy.


The sun wasn't coming up for another couple of hours; she had plenty of time to make breakfast by herself.

Stella scampered to the kitchen, feeling her silk black dress press against her skin. She quickly fastened her apron on before any of her masters saw her.

Stella had been a maid for the Shields family for almost a decade. She started when she was 12, working in the garden as a part time job to help support her family. After her father's untimely death, Stella was always determined to brace her mother's heart broken soul for the first year after his passing by letting her take her time to mourn, rather than scramble for a job. The Shields' family provided Stella with everything she needed: a warm place to stay, food, running water and her own room-though small, her room was comfortable enough for her. With her advancement in age, her work took her inside of the castle as a maid.

King Thomas and Queen Alice were beautiful people. Thomas with sharp facial features and Alice with her cocoa orbs. The eldest, Brandon was a sight. Muscular and tall, he took his father's handsome face and his mother's gentle finish. The youngest was Harry, only 7 but kind hearted and generous. He bonded with Stella, sneaking her special cakes in the middle of the night after she finished reading him his bed time stories. Unlike Harry, Brandon was cold and quiet.

Brandon never spoke to her willingly, only to ask for something. Stella didn't care; she could admire him from afar, no harm done. She'd always thought of him in a romantic way. But maid-master relationships were taboo, and wrong.

After the passing of the head maid, who surprisingly made it to 89, Stella was granted the title two years prior. The other maids had no work ethic, forcing Stella to be frantic with every chore. She was only 20 but her soul was tired. Each member of the household had there own personal servant. Thomas and Alice's butlers were stuffy with Stella. Grace, 62 and sassy, was Brandon. Bloom was Harry's, who much preferred Stella any day.

Stella began cooking toast, slightly burnt to Thomas' liking- eggs, slightly watery to Alice's taste- bacon, crispy for Brandon- and waffles, smothered in syrup for Harry. She would eat after, but for now, she had to set the table. She loved the Shields, they were good people.

Stella was reaching over the table setting Harry's place when she felt a cold hand run up her leg. She jumped and came face to face with Prince Brandon. Her face flamed red.

"G-good morning sir. You're up early." She bowed slightly. His eyes hungrily scanned her.

"Grace has retired. I need a new maid." He stated, almost hastily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her. Without thinking, she yanked away and stood her ground.

"No disrespect sir, but I still have a job to do." She realized her error and blushed again. "What is it that you need?" She said, with soft, whimpering eyes. She begged that he simply needed someone to do his laundry, something that wouldn't take her time away from her duties.

He scowled and walked away without another word. Stella frowned, why her? Why not one of the beautiful ones?

Moments later, Alice and Thomas made their way, hand in hand to the table.

"Good morning," She curtsied and they waved her up, "Stella please, no more bowing." Alice smiled brightly.

Stella rose and grinned. Harry bolted from his room with Bloom in tow. "Stella, Stella, Stella!" He called. Stella lifted him up into the air and hugged him tightly, "Good morning Harry!" She cooed to him.

"Where's Brandon?" He looked around eagerly for his handsome, big brother. Stella blushed in the memory of their encounter moments prior. "I just saw him, not too long ago. I'm sure he'll join us soon." Stella bounced him on her hip and then placed him down on the floor.

Stella was wrong. The family ate quietly as Brandon remained missing. "Stella," Alice called, eating her eggs.

Stella ambled to her side and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Could you go find Brandon? It's not like him to skip on family breakfast." She frowned. Stella yawned and nodded calmly.

"Never mind." Alice shook her head. "Go to bed; I forgot you worked the night shift. Please, go ahead." Alice was so kind hearted, alike her husband.

"Please Stella, you already do so much. We'll have someone else clean." Thomas nodded.

Stella curtsied and thanked them for their consideration. She quickly skipped to her quarters, stripping naked and walking into her bathroom, adjoined to her room. She turned on a hot shower and snagged a towel from the attached linens closet. She stepped into her steaming shower and felt the water unravel all the knots she earned from her laborious agenda from the night before. Melting into her hot sauna, Stella pondered the thought of Brandon touching her. She felt her skin tingle and she looked down at herself.

She slipped her finger to her bare womanhood and stroked up. A chill erupted up her back and she pulled away. She couldn't disgrace herself in the shower she didn't own. Stella felt her leg where Brandon grazed her. With that thought, her fingers regained their position between her legs. Stella's breathing increased. Small whimpers of pleasure flooded from her mouth as she pressed her hands to the fogged over glass door to the shower. She wiped her hand down and erased the fog.

Stella paused and shot her glance to the man waiting outside of the shower for her. Brandon.

Stella froze. He was watching her touch herself. His face was soft, not angry, but not happy. He opened the door to her shower and steam rushed out. Stella was so terrified; she didn't even cover herself.

"Prince...Brandon..." She whispered, frozen with fright. Brandon, with one swift movement, stripped from his shirt and jeans. Stella backed into the corner of the shower and he followed.

"Sir, I-!" She called as he lifted her into the corner, forcing a kiss onto her. Stella didn't welcome, nor did she fight it. She curled her toes as he pulled away, her eyes clenched shut.

"Who the hell...do you think you are? Touching yourself in the shower my family allows you to bathe yourself in." He growled.

Stella's eyes shot open. "Who the hell do you think you are, invading my privacy!" She snapped.

In one swift movement, Brandon bent her over, exposing her most sensitive area. "Brandon!" She gasped. He slowly licked her thighs, making her shake.

"Look how wet you made yourself." He whispered into her wetness.

"Please don't look," She begged, trying to wriggled from his grab. No use.

He traced his tongue up her womanhood and she groaned. She had never been touched by a man, let alone licked. He began to slowly kiss her, licking in between.

"You're so beautiful down here, Stella." He traced his finger over her. Within a moment, he plucked her from her hot shower and threw her down onto her bed in the next room.

Stella looked up at him with terrified eyes. "Brandon...I've never.." She looked away and locked her knees together to keep him from gazing at her again. He laid down on top of her, drenched from her wet body.

Stella clenched her eyes shut and felt his hands linger on her body. His lips lingered to her lips and he kissed her softly. The abrupt change of pace scared her almost. She slowly opened her eyes and he was stroking her hair and placing soft kisses on her lips.

"Prince Brandon." She called to him and he looked at her with deep eyes.

"Yeah..." He whispered. His face was sensual and a shiver shot down her spine.

"I'm...I'm fine...if it's with you." She mumbled and looked away shyly.

He leaned back down to her lips and continued kissing her.

**Brandon's POV**

I'm disgusting. I ripped this girl from her shower, just to force myself onto her. My plan was stupid from the beginning. She was too gentle for me to fuck. But too beautiful to make love to.

I couldn't help myself. She was too tempting; stroking herself in the shower just unveiled an unseen side of her. Her body was slim, stomach toned from a labor stricken life. Her whole time of employment, I've felt an uncanny infatuation with the golden tresses that mingled above her hips. Her giddy laugh, willingness to please, golden brown eyes and sweet disposition were all ingredients to what made her mouth-watering.

The second you put on her maids uniform, I knew that I would have to have her. No other would do.

As I stroked her inner thigh, she blushed roses and covered her chest with both hands, crossing her legs in shyness. Slowly, I removed her hands from her chest.

She looked up to me with her eyes that held fright. "I'm...sorry if they're too...small." She looked away quickly as I watched her inhale. I ran my hands over them; they're were soft and seemed delicate. As if I rubbed them too roughly, she'd howl. She was humble, even though her body was perfection.

I grazed them with my hands as she looked away. "Stella.." I called for her attention.

She looked up to me and nodded, "Yes, Prince Brandon." She whimpered.

I couldn't hide it anymore. "I love you," I bit my tongue and shot my glance left, back to the bathroom that I snatched her from in the first place.

**Stella's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My master was confessing something so sweet, yet sinister. He began to kiss my stomach, wondering down my body. He was so delicate; my toes curled and my skin rose with goose-bumps.

He soon became the aggressor. He sunk to his knees while I laid back on the bed. He was face to face with my inner thighs and my vulnerability was uncomfortable. He traced his finger down me and I shivered under his cool touch.

"Prince Brandon," I mumbled as his mouth led kisses towards my womanhood.

"I don't want you to look," I cried, covering my face with fear that he would judge my clean shave.

He kissed my lower lips and looked up to me with his soft, brown eyes. "But it's so beautiful, Ms. Stella." He began to lick me slowly, sending me over the edge. He patiently waiting for my toes to uncurl to continue dampening between my legs.

* * *

Stella shook her head, trying to bear the pleasure; Brandon watched praising himself mentally as she squirmed while his mouth traced words of sweet nothings into her clit.

"Prince Brandon," Stella groaned into the air. He stood up from his kneeling position and placed his face close to hers. "Stella." He started.

"I-I love you too." She fought back a smile. Brandon's eyes lit up; he couldn't lie to himself. He had been waiting for her to say it in response to his confession.

Stella's eyes shot down to below his waist. Her eyes widened, gazing upon his full erection, resting on his thigh as his leg rested on the bed.

"It's..huge." She bit her lip and looked up at him. Brandon's face emitted a cherry red shade.

Stella stared. She had only read about them in romance novels that she stored under the very bed she was laying on. She walked in on Brandon once with his short term girlfriend when he was 16. She had her hands wrapped around it as he kissed her passionately. Stella remembered going back to her room and imagining him doing the same to her. She would kiss the air as she imagined him groping her like Brandon groped Ellie.

Stella watched as Brandon rose to his feet, tall and broad, as she sat on her knees. His package lingered by her face, waiting to be touched. Stella looked around, self-conscious. Her room was tiny-twin bed, single nightstand, a shelf and a drawer. She found herself distracted in the worse way. Why would he, a prince, want to be with someone who lived in the maid-quarters.

Stella shot her glance up to Brandon and, without another thought, wrapped her hands around his cock. Brandon jumped at her sudden eagerness. She rubbed him back and forth with her soft hands as his head tilted back. His breath began to increase as Stella increased her speed.

Brandon couldn't take anymore. He pushed her shoulders back and laid on top of her. His lips crashed down onto hers as he kissed her. Stella felt bliss; he was finally kissing her like she always wanted him to. Brandon pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?" He bit his lip, making him irresistible.

Stella nodded, "Please." She spread her legs slowly as he lined himself up. Stella exhaled as he pushed in slowly. Brandon watched her face. Stella bit down on her cheeks, trying not to release a sound of distaste. He began to move and Stella felt her body tighten up.

"Prince..Brandon.." She breathed out in pain.

"Stella," He watched her face. "It feels too good, I can't stop." He huffed under his breath as he began pumping.. Stella's eyes widened, "Stop!" She moaned, "It hurts, you're too big. Take it out!" She cried into his chest.

"Please Stella," He grunted with empathy, "Just endure it" He breathed hard, his eyes clenched shut. Stella wrapped her legs around his back and moaned. She felt her body heating up with a burning pleasure.

Stella's back rubbed against her comforter while her arms wrapped around his leg like her legs around his back. Brandon's back arched over for a better position as his hands groped her bottom. Stella stared at him with wanting eyes, yearning for more.

"Prince Brandon," She locked their stares, huffing from approaching her threshold.

"Me too, Stell." He grunted, pulling her closer into his body. "I'm gonna cum," He whispered into her neck. Stella felt a striking chill of hearing those words. He pumped harshly into her, making her reach her climax.

"Cum inside me. Don't stop." She panted in pleasure. Brandon stared at her intensely for a moment before clenching his eyes shut, unloading himself into her womb. Stella moaned loudly as she peaked with him. Her back arched up into him as they huffed their remaining breaths.

Brandon collapsed on top of Stella, still connected to her. He stared at her, red in the face from his excursion. Stella kissed his neck and smiled into him.

"I need to get back to work," She moaned in exhaustion.

"I need to get back to breakfast." He mumbled, standing up quickly and wandering back to the bathroom where he left his clothes. Stella watched as he quickly pulled them on over his sweat drenched body and walked to the door. He turned on his heel and returned back to Stella who was still laying naked on her bed. He leaned over, kissed her softly and walked out of her room confidently.

Stella shuddered as he closed the door, leaving her completely alone.

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&R and let me know what you think.**


End file.
